


Freely Flowing

by Firehedgehog



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cum belly, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even gods die, Pan was dying and no one wants the end. yet here he was, with one of the sea gods children. he would make sure to leave his own seeds to the future. (originally posted as Firehoshi on a yahoogroup)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freely Flowing

I don’t own anything but the fic and anything original. Wish I did own it, so that the books would come out faster. Lol

Pairing: Percy/Pan  
Warning: Rape, Mpreg

Freely Flowing  
By Fireghedgehog

Death came to everyone even gods in the end, to ones such as himself they’d fade away till they were nothing but a memory. As it was he was barely holding on, and the fact that he wanted to at least leave a bit of legacy behind other then his long line of satire children.

But now fate had brought others to him, and he was not going to waste it.

He cast a gaze on his visitors and unnoticed to them smirks, it had been a very long time and as the father of all satires even at death he was lusty.

Time in the labyrinth was a strange thing, and he had been long been there and learned a few tricks. Within seconds time slowed then froze for everyone but himself, he got up and walked up to what would be his final prize.

“Quite a beauty,” Pan mused taking the beautiful demi-gods face in his hands, turning it this way and that to see the dim light reflected in those depths of living sea. Sure he could talk the female, but those rode too easily and the satire was clearly taken if the smell on him was anything.

He stripped the fifteen year old of his clothing, licking his lips at the pale muscled form. 

“Oh yes, definitely the sea gods get,” he smirked, for the god of horses and seas son was definitely hung right. Leering he groped the boys privates, feeling the fertility of him.

He pulled the boy slightly into phase time with him and took control of him, sure it would be puppet play but the satire god would enjoy it too well. Well not full control, he wanted to enjoy the boys reactions.

He pushed the boy against a wall with his face against it, using a small bit of power to grow vines to keep Percy in place.

“A virgin,” he leered happily seeing that tight ass, he fingered the hole feeling the suction. Pulling out he licked his fingers, oh he’d enjoy this all to well. Then without preparing the boy, he thrust his full length within the boys ass, Percy gave a scream at the unfamiliar action and the intense pleasurable feeling it gave.

“Ah, ah ah...” Percy cried as Pan thrust as deep as he could, the demi-god moaned in pleasure of Pans enjoyment on his body.

“Scream my little slut, scream my name,” Pan grunted, Percy cried out as he cummed against the wall.

“Pan.. gah..Pan...” Percy screamed as he as taken and taken again, Pan himself was having his own release deep inside Percy. By now he had stopped controlling Percy entirely, Percy was his little slut alright.

As a god he had more stamina then any Mortal or Demi-god, and what he could do as a satire was impossible for any but gods.

He kept releasing inside his little slut, more then any male should be able to. His arms held Percy against him, hands against the boys stomach which was actually quickly growing large with his seed.

After many more releases on both part he separated, Percy whimpered sore and wanting more. 

“Pan,” Percy whimpered as Pan released him from the vines, Percy slid to the ground before slowly getting up grunting in pain.

“Ah.. Wonderful,” Pan practically purred, Percy looked as if he was nine months pregnant with triplets or more. Pan gently ran a hand across the cum engorged stomach, then concentrating its slowly shrunk till it was only slightly larger then Percys normal stomach.

“It was getting in the way,” Pan smirked, Then took the boy everywhere in the chamber for a very long time.

Pan finally allowed the demi-god to rest, concentrating he realized he’d been claiming Percy for four days. Looking at the boy he saw the demi-god had fallen asleep against his side, once again his stomach was stretched to insane size with his seed.

“Still have it,” Pan smirked, after all a stomach like that was not normal.

“My children grow too few,” Pan said kissing Percy’s belly, “and not enough to continue to grow” The stomach glowed and shrunk till it was normal, but he could feel the flicker of life growing strong already there.

He placed a hand on Percys forehead, the boy would need the information for the rather long pregnancy and birth ahead, or should he say many pregnancies and births ahead. His legacy was immortal now, and he’d pumped in enough magical seed to keep him eternally pregnant.

Pan only wished he could stay, for anyone pregnant from satires were rather horny as hell.

Ah well, Percy would seek out his own partners to satisfy himself. 

Hours later he woke the legacy mother and cleaned the place up, clothed again Pan restarted time again.

Still... as he faded he wished he’d had time to claim Percy one last time.

A year later after the defeat of the titans, Percy who was gaining too much weight to others worries vanished by himself. Many years later the satires were confused my the rise of there own species, and wondered why the sea god wanted to revive Pan then murder him again.

END


End file.
